The Story of Shorty Dale
by Avaalon
Summary: Marci "Shorty" Dale has been Benny's best friend since forever. But when a new kid joins the gang, things start to shake up. (Based on Movie) Benny/OC
1. The Beginning

Marci watched closely as Benny walked up to the home plate to bat. It was two weeks before school ended and the boys wanted to play baseball. Benny had a determined look on his face as his eyes were set on the baseball in the pitchers hand. The pitcher threw the ball and Benny hit it with a smack. He ran past first and second but the other boys decided to play money in the middle as he tried to get to third.

Ham, being the competitive one screamed, "Go! Go! Go!" And the Sandlot team ran to the field. As the boy in the yellow shirt threw it to another boy, Benny, being the fastest, ran to third and stole home.

The team cheered as Benny reached them, panting. While Benny gave them high-fives, Marci walked up to them handing Benny a bottle of water.

"You're always prepared Shorty." Benny said using her nickname as he gulped down the water. Marci was short for her age, standing at 4'10 for a 13 year old. Though it looked light in the sun, her hair was a deep chocolate brown pulled into a pony tail that flowed past her shoulders.

"Actually, I'm just smart. It was kind of stupid of you not to bring water while playing baseball." Marci said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Marci, Ham, and Benny walked home as they reached Ham's street.<p>

"Come over at 9:00" Benny reminded Ham as he began to walk away. The boys said their goodbyes as Marci said, "Mae sure to bring water." Marci gave a pointed look to Benny, who raised his hands up as if surrendering.

"Bye Shorty." Benny said hugging her. She placed a hand on his chest pushing him away with a playful disgusted look on her face.

"One-I live next to you, Two-You're sweaty, go take a shower." Marci said as Benny chuckled.

"Bye Benny." Marci said waving as she opened her front door and closed it.

"Bye Marci." Benny whispered using her real name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know baseball only has nine players but for the sake of this story I'm making it ten. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own sandlot. :( **

**Oh well, I know I have the story for the third movie but it won't be updated till I finish this one cuz there's an important reason. **


	2. New Kid

**Wow, I just had this up for like an hour and I already got my first reviewer!**

**Taylor Swift and Sandlot Lover: ****Wooh hoo! Me luv suprises too! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I, :(, don't own the Sandlot! :*(**

* * *

><p>Marci quickly tied the laces of her black converse before sprinting down to the sandlot. Marci, unlike other girls, played baseball. She was good, just not as good as her best friend Benny Rodriguez. As she ran, she passed by kid about her age, maybe a year younger. The kid smiled at, hoping to make a new friend. Marci, not wanting to be rude, smiled back and continued to run to the sandlot, unknown to her that he was following.<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Benny shouted to Marci, but they already started without her anyways.<p>

"Sorry, I had to get away from my mom." Marci said taking her place at 1st base. They boys knew Marci's mom never approved of her playing baseball with a bunch of boys. Either way, Marci still played with them despite her mother's protests. Benny nodded.

"Bertram," Benny said before hitting the ball towards him. Bertram grabbed it and threw it to Marci who threw it to Ham. Ham took off his glove and shook his hand.

"Take it easy shorty." Ham said blowing on his hand.

"Be a man and suck it up." Marci said rolling her eyes. Benny continued to hit the ball around making sure everyone got a chance to play. It wasn't until Kenny pitched the ball that Benny hit it hard. All eyes followed the ball till Ham yelled, "Watch out!" The small kid that followed Marci turned around and looked up. The ball hit his head as he screamed and fell. They boys laughed at him, except for Benny and Marci.

"Kay, I'll get it!" He yelled running to find the ball.

"Throw the ball back!"

"Yeah, hurry up!"

The boys were getting impatient as the new kid continued looking for the ball.

"We are waiting!" Squints yelled as he came back with the ball.

Marci bit her lip as he got into an awkward pitching position. Marci glanced at Benny who was giving her an uncertain glance. When he threw the ball, it didn't make up to four feet in distance. The Sandlot boys fell to the ground laughing as Marci shook her head. The kid actually ran out. Marci threw her glove down and ran after the kid.

"Wait Shorty come back!" The boys called between their laughter, but it was too late, she was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Marci yelled getting the attention of the boy. He looked like he was on the verge to tears. "Sorry about my so called friends."<p>

"It's alright. I knew I shouldn't have come." He said.

"What's your name?" Marci asked.

"Scotty, Scotty Smalls." Scotty said holding out his hand. Marci smiled and shook it.

"I'm Marci, most people call me shorty." Marci said.

"Because you're short?" Scotty asked.

"No. Well that _and _cause of my short temper." Marci laughed but then turned serious. "Look, I know my friends were real jerks to you. So how about I teach you how to play so you can rub it in their faces?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks," Scotty said before running back home. Marci smiled and started walking.

"You're too nice." She heard a voice behind her. Marci turned around and saw Benny behind her smiling.

"Please," Marci started but Benny cut her off.

"It's a good thing. Trust me," Benny smiled walking beside her. Marci smiled back and slightly shoved him.

"And why didn't you do anything?" Marci asked. Benny shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do?" Benny asked. Marci sighed.

"At least try to be friends with him. When I'm done with Smalls, I'll rub it in their faces." Marci declared smiling widely. Benny laughed and slightly shoved her back.

"Bye Benny." "Bye Shorty."

* * *

><p>"Okay just pretend that the ball is air. Pretend you're throwing air." Marci said holding up the baseball. She put it in Smalls' hands and ran a few spaces back. "Okay throw."<p>

Smalls threw it and Marci caught it. "Good job, Smalls." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Smalls said smiling at his glove. Marci had gotten there earlier than expected. When Small's step-dad was busy she had volunteered to help Scotty. Though she had came a little too late. They must have already started because Smalls had quite a shiner when she got there. Marci looked at her watch.

"I gotta go, bye Smalls." Marci said running.

"But your ball," Smalls started.

"Keep it." Marci yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Timmy, Tommy, Squints, Yeah-yeah, Kenny, Bertram, Ham, and Marci were hanging out just outside the market. Ham had bought a candy-gum cigar and was messing around with it.<p>

"Check this out," Ham said, standing up and coolly putting the cigar in his mouth. It was then Benny and Smalls showed up when Ham said something through his candy.

"What?" They all said in unison. He repeated himself, but it wasn't any clearer than the first time. "What?" They said again. He rolled his eyes and took the cigar out of his mouth, "I'm the Great Bambino!" They all replied with an 'oh' and laughed at Ham's failed attempt at impersonating the greatest baseball player that ever lived.

"Who's that?" Smalls chimed in. All of their mouths dropped. Yeah-yeah looked like he just wanted to beat the crap out of Smalls. Kenny looked at the kid as if he were the dumbest thing on the face of the earth. And Benny just looked plain embarrassed.

"What did he say?" Ham whispered to Marci.

"What, were you raised in a barn, man?" Bertram asked sarcastically.

"Yeah-yeah, what planet are you from?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"You never heard of Sultan the Swat?" Squints asked.

"The Titan of Terror."

"The Colossus of Clout."

"The Colossus of Clout."

"The King of Crash, man," Benny finished looking at Smalls. Marci had stayed quiet. She kind of felt sorry for Smalls.

"Oh, yeah, The Great Bambino. Of course. I thought you said 'the Great Bambi'." Scotty lied, though the guys bought it.

"That wimpy dear?" Ham asked outraged.

"Yeah, I guess, sorry." Smalls apologized.

"Anyways, Scott, that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Mike 'Squints' Palledorous, Alan McClellan we call him 'Yeah-Yeah', Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez, Hamilton Porter we call him Ham, and Marci Dale also known as Shorty. Guys, this is Scott Smalls." Benny said pointing to Smalls. Marci waved at him smiling as he smiled in return.

"Hi," Smalls greeted as Squints spit again.

"Yeah, um, well, he's gonna play with us 'cause he makes ten (**cause I can! MWHAAAA**). Now we've got a whole team. We're wasting time. Let's go to the Sandlot." Benny said. The boys started grabbing their stuff and complaining on how it was only 9 'o clock. Marci smiled at Benny and he returned it. Ignoring the funny feeling in her tummy, she grabbed her mitt and bat.

* * *

><p>The boys were just ahead of Marci and Smalls as the got to the Sandlot.<p>

"I don't think they like me very much." Smalls said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. If they have a problem with you, they'll have to deal with me." Marci said wrapping her arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner. They had stopped to see the boys having a conversation.

"Yeah, yeah! Oscar Mayer, even! Foot-long! Dodger dog! A weenie!" All the boys besides Benny broke out into a belittling laughter. With every insult and name Yeah-yeah was calling Smalls; he raised his voice until it was obvious Smalls could hear. Smalls had his head down as Benny glanced over at him and Marci. Marci glared at the boys she called her friends.

Benny, ignoring a funny jealous feeling, decided to stand up for the new kid. "What are you laughing at, Yeah-yeah? You run like a duck."

All the laughter was turned towards Yeah-yeah and Squints, even Marci had laughed.

"Base up, you blockheads!" Benny said before walking back towards Smalls and Marci. Everyone went to take their positions. "Smalls, you take left-center, okay? It's over there, man," Benny pointed behind them. Marci patted Smalls' back and took second.

"Here?" Smalls yelled out. Benny turned around, saw where Smalls was, and sighed in frustration. Marci ran over to Smalls, and pulled him to left-center field position. Benny nodded and continued walking over to home plate. "Remember, like air." Marci whispered to Smalls before running back to 2nd.

The second ball Benny hit, he aimed it towards Smalls. The little boy at left-center tripped over his own feet, and the ball went back towards the fence. Once he got the ball, feeling uncertain about throwing, he decided to run it back over to Kenny.

Benny quickly ran over to Smalls. They had a quick talk. Once he made it back to home plate, Benny hit the ball a second time to Smalls. Smalls put his arm in the air and shut his eyes. And the ball landed perfectly in his glove. They were amazed. He then took the ball and threw it to Marci. And it was the same throw she had taught him. Everyone smiled and nodded. They were finally playing some real baseball.


	3. The Beast and Campout

**Helloz everyone! *sigh* I'm a little disappointed that the _same _person reviewed and no one else. Oh well...**

**Taylor Swift and Sandlot Lover: You are best! You're reviews brighten up my day! *gives virtual cookie***

* * *

><p>That night Marci was reading a book when a small tap was heard from her window. Marci placed the book down and looked out. She quickly got up and unlatched the window.<p>

"What'd you want Benny?" Marci asked resting her head on her palm.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you were doing." Benny said from his window.

"Is that it?" Marci asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Benny seemed to be fighting with his inner thoughts, "Sandlot, 8 'o clock tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Night Benny," Marci said somewhat disappointed. She gave him a small smile before closing her window and returning to her bed.

'_What did you think he was going to ask you?'_ Marci thought.

* * *

><p>"Hamilton 'The Babe' Porter." Ham said batting as the gang chuckled.<p>

"'Long Ball' Porter." He continued. "Come on DeNunez." Ham paused and pointed to the old, house making Marci roll her eyes but laugh. The first pitch Ham swung but missed.

"Don't blink Ham," Marci taunted making the boys laugh more.

"You call that pitching?" Ham asked rhetorically, he started talking about how it was baseball and not tennis.

"Alright Ham, this is my heater. I dare you to hit." Kenny challenged. This time Ham did hit it, over the fence.

"Ham, you idiot! Now we can't play no more!" Benny said, angry that Ham just hit a homer. Normally, they should have been happy that one of us hit a home run, but it went over the fence. And that's where nothing should _ever_go.

They all took off our gloves and threw it at the plump, red-headed boy, who still running for the bases. They were yelling at him and hitting him for losing today's baseball.

Suddenly Marci saw Smalls climbing the fence in attempt to get the lost baseball. "_No!_" The boys screamed in terror. The gang all ran towards the boy hanging on the fence. Benny, being the fastest runner, got to him first and carried him back down onto the ground.

They started going off about how he was going to get himself killed.

"You guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop the fence-"

"If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought that." Squints said cutting Smalls off.

"You can't go back there Smalls." Benny said shaking his head.

"Then how do we get the ball back?" Smalls asked.

"We don't." Marci said.

"It's History."

"It's History."

"It's gone"

"It's gone"

"Kiss it goodbye."

"Kiss it good-"

"Shut up Tommy."

"It's gone man, gone." Bertram said.

"Game's over, man. We'll just get another ball tomorrow. We'll never see it again." Benny said shrugging.

"Why not?" Smalls asked. The team turned around slowly.

"The beast," They all said in unison.

"What is that?" He asked. They stayed silent until Benny stepped up.

"Smalls listen to me, go to that fence… real slow, and be quiet." Benny said pointing his hat towards a hole in the fence. Smalls started to get nervous but Benny kept telling him to go.

The boys ushered him to go. Marci stood there biting her lip. Benny must have noticed, because he wrapped a protective arm around her. Marci, still not tearing her eyes off of the hole, leaned on Benny's shoulder.

A growl was heard making Smalls run back.

"Something got the ball. W- What was that thing?"

They all exchanged looks before saying"...Camp out!"

* * *

><p>Marci started packing her things for the camp out. She had promised Ham she'd bring supplies for S'mores. When she turned around a rock was thrown at her window. Marci unlatched it and saw Benny standing outside of her house.<p>

"Hey Benny." Marci greeted.

"Hey Shorty, did your mom say yes?" Benny whispered/asked.

"She's not here. She's on some kind of business trip." Marci said shrugging.

"Throw your things down and come out here." Benny said a little louder. Marci chuckled and threw her sleeping bag and supplies down as Benny caught it. She ran to the front of her house and saw Benny chewing on a marshmallow.

"Ham's going to kill you if he found out you've been snacking on his supplies." Marci said grabbing her things as they started walking to the tree house.

"Well, what he doesn't now won't hurt him." Benny said reaching for another marshmallow when Marci pulled it out of his reach.

"Nuh uh, no more for you," Marci said. Benny pulled on a puppy dog face making Marci laugh. "That doesn't work on me anymore Benny."

"Bet you you're still ticklish." Benny said smiling. Before she could answer Benny wrapped his arms around her as she started laughing.

"S-stop B-benny, t-that t-tickle." Marci said through her giggles. Suddenly Squint's head popped out of the tree house window.

"Quit flirting out there and get in here." Squints said pulling his head back in.

Marci was thankful it was dark out; her face was probably an unhealthy shade of red. Marci threw the s'mores supplies at Ham as she lay down next to Benny.

* * *

><p>Smalls finally showed up a few moments after she and Benny did.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My mom made me put on my jacket, and then she made me do the dishes." Smalls said as he entered.

"Your poor little mommy made you do the bug bad dishes." Bertram teased as the guys laughed. Ham had offered Smalls a s'more.

"Some more what?" Smalls asked. Marci silently laughed as Benny lay next to her.

"Alright who cut one?" Squints exclaimed making Marci shake her head.

"You guys are disgusting." Marci said shaking her head.

"Aw, but you still love us." Benny said leaning back on the wooden wall.

"More like loves Benny. And Benny loves you two." Squints said in a high pitched voice making Kenny and Yeah-Yeah laugh. Although Marci couldn't see through her pillow, which she had used to cover her face, Benny had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Man, shut up." Benny said hitting Squints with a pillow.

They started watching Ham make a s'more.

"Then when the 'mallows flaming, you stick it on the chocolate. Then you cover it with the other end." Ham finished, "Then you stuff it." He took a big bite out of it as some of the boys asked Ham to make them one.

"Okay quiet you guys." Squints said as he sat on a small ledge wall. "Quiet, are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed."

"What just went to bed?" Smalls asked making the boys turn around to 'shush' him.

"The Beast," They all whispered.

"Oh yeah," Smalls exclaimed making the boys once again shush him. Squints pulled a flashlight to his face and started the legend of The Beast (**Pssh, I'm not writing the entire thing out :P)**

Marci had heard the story dozens of times, so by them time they were in the middle if it she was already asleep on Benny's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"No, none of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me." Smalls said shaking his head.<p>

"That's what Marci said. She thought it was a dog till we showed her." Squints said. The boys quieted down expecting a sarcastic remark rom her, but it was dead silent.

"Oh no, it got her." Ham yelled but Benny shut him up with a pillow.

"Shut up dude, she's sleeping." Benny said pointing to Marci who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Aww," The boys joked in girly voices making Benny roll his eyes.

"Back to seriousness, stick your head out that window… and look down." Squints said pointing at the window. Smalls shrugged and got up. Smalls looked down and saw nothing but dirt and smoke.


	4. Pool and Philips

Marci and the guys were sitting under the shade at the dugout when Squints and Yeah-Yeah had finally showed up.

"Finally!" She exclaimed fanning herself with her mitt. It was about 150 degrees and they'd been begging Benny to not play today. Benny turned around and saw them.

"Where you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already." Benny asked walking up to them.

"Aw, Squints was pervin' a dish." Yeah-Yeah said handing Benny the new baseball.

"Shut up, I wasn't." Squints denied.

"Yeah, yeah you were. Your tongue was hanging out of your head, and you was swoonin'. Oh Wendy Peffercorn my darling lover girl. Almost as bad as Marci and Benny. " Marci had rolled her eyes at this and glanced at Benny. If it wasn't obvious enough, he was avoiding eye contact. Marci shrugged and pushed off an uneasy feeling.

"I said shut up! I've got a lot of things on my mind." Squints said dramatically.

"This pop isn't working Benny. I'm popping like a toasted cheeser. It's so hot here." Ham complained.

"It's 150 degrees out there. You can't play baseball out there." Squints stated.

"You have to call for the day."

"You gotta listen to him Benny."

"Vote then," Benny said, "Anybody who wants to be a… can't-hack-it pantywaist who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands, even Marci. He sent her a, '_You're supposed to be on my side_' look and she shrugged and mouthed, '_sorry_'.

"Fine, fine, fine! Be like that," He snapped. "What are we supposed to do?"

Yeah-Yeah started laughing funny which made Marci giggle slightly. Benny sent her a look that made her shut up. '_What's his problem?'_ She thought. The boys exchanged looks.

"Scam pool honeys!" They yelled.

Marci stood up and started walking home.

"Where are you going Shorty?" Benny asked.

"To change… I'm still a girl." Marci said walking backwards and then turned back around. Benny felt his face go hot as the boys started whispering over each other.

"Marci… in a bikini?"

* * *

><p>Marci got to the pool with a towel wrapped around her just in time to see Ham do a cannon ball.<p>

Marci sighed and sat down on a chair as she put on sunscreen. By the time she was done, Marci looked up and saw the boys staring at Wendy Peffercorn. She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the towel around her. Though she was wearing a bikini top, she was smart enough to wear swimming shorts around boys. Marci glanced at the boys, a boil of anger rose as she glanced at Benny, who was staring at Wendy. Marci pushed back the feeling and dived into the water breaking the guys' trance. When she resurfaced, the boys stared at her in wonder.

"You look like… a girl." Ham said as the guys stared at her. Marci scoffed and went under again. From above she could hear splashing and knew that they went back to rough housing. When she came back up her face was inches away from Benny.

"You know, he was joking right." Benny said looking at her.

"He's joking about me being a girl?" Marci asked, she was joking with him but she'd never tell him that.

"Well, what I meant was-" Marci cut him off by splashing water in his face. She laughed at the shell-shocked look he had on.

"It's on now, hey guys get Shorty!" Benny exclaimed and the boys went for Marci. She shrieked and went under trying to swim away as fast as she could.

Squints still stared at Wendy.

"I can't take this no more." Squints exclaimed making them turn to him. Squints got up from the pool and walked to the diving board that led to the deep end.

"What's wrong with him?" Smalls asked.

"What's he doing?" Ham asked, his eyes following Squints.

"Three summers of this, I think he's finally snapped." Marci said shaking her head.

"I don't know. But that's the deep end, and Squints can't swim." Yeah-Yeah stated. Squints jumped in and the gang freaked out. They screamed and jumped out of the pool, running to the edge of the deep end.

They waited at the deep end till another lifeguard came by and Wendy came back up with Squints.

Wendy began CPR as they all begged for Squints to wake up. After a few breaths, Squints opened his eyes and gave them a huge grin. The gang looked at him confused and took a step back. Suddenly, just as Wendy went to give him one last breath, Squints' arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into a nice long kiss.

Well, to put it simply, that was the last day they ever spent at the pool; that was the day they got banned.

* * *

><p>Marci's mother was holding a little get together at their house for the Fourth of July. That meant Marci had to dress up in dresses and bows. Though today was different; Marci made sure to wear a tank top and jean shorts under because Benny had planned to play at the Sandlot during the fireworks.<p>

Marci walked downstairs and saw her mother talking to a bunch of business friends. She rolled her eyes and snuck through the front door. She saw the guys waiting outside of her house as she got out.

"Are you wearing a dress?" Smalls asked.

"Yes, now come on." Marci said pulling them to the Sandlot. When they got there, Marci quickly started unzipping her dress.

"Whoa, Shorty, maybe you should do that somewhere private." Benny said stopping her.

"No, let her continue." Squints said as the other guys nodded.

"Please," Marci said taking off her dress. To the boys' disappointment, she was fully clothed. Marci rolled her eyes and grabbed her mitt and ran to 3rd base. The boys shook it off and based up. When Kenny pitched it, Benny hit a homer. That was when the biggest firework lit up. The boys were too busy watching the sky to notice Benny running. When he stopped at home plate, he glanced at everyone. Marci was the first one to break out of the trance.

"Good job Benny." Marci congratulated. Benny looked straight into her eyes.

"Thanks," He said. Marci looked back up at the sky. For a moment Benny hesitated, but reached out and grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p>That morning Ham had caught the ball and Benny was stuck between him and Yeah-Yeah.<p>

"This is Déjà vu all over again." Marci said shaking her head. Last night when Benny had grabbed her hand, as cliché as it sounds, she felt fireworks. Though the next day both pretended nothing had happened.

Benny did the same trick he did with the other guys, he waited for a second till they threw the ball to run. It wasn't until a group of rich boys rode up on their bikes.

"Oh no!" Squints exclaimed making Marci turn around. Philips, the leader of the chumps, smirked at her. Ham threw down his glove angrily and walked up to them, followed by the rest of the team. They stood staring at each other in silence.

Finally Marci got annoyed. "What the heck are you doing here?" She snapped. Philips smirked at her once again before turning to Benny.

"It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects, a girl, and a fat kid, Rodriguez." Philips teased.

"I may be a girl, but it doesn't mean I punch like one either." Marci snapped going for him, but was held back by Smalls and Benny.

"Shut your mouth Philips." Benny said angrily as they guys agreed with him. Marci just stood there glaring at the blonde.

"What'd you say crap face." Ham demanded.

"I said you shouldn't even be allowed to touch a baseball. Except for Rodriguez, you're all an insult to the game. No offense toots." Philips said nodding to Marci who rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Come on! We'll take you on right here, right now! Come on!" Ham challenged. The team made sounds of approval.

"We play on a real diamond, Porter. You ain't good enough to lick dirt off our cleats." Philips shot back.

"Watch it jerk." Ham snapped.

"Shut up idiot!" Philips said.

"Moron,"

"Scab eater,"

"Butt sniffer,"

"Puss licker,"

"Fart smeller,"

"You eat dog crap for breakfast geek,"

"You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam."

"You bob for apples in the toilet, and you like it."

"You play ball like a girl!" That was the last straw for Marci. Everything went silent as the team's eyes went to Marci. Philips smirked again in Marci's direction.

"What did you say?" Marci asked slowly.

"Looks like your own teammate's going against ya!" Philips laughed. Marci's head shot up to Philip.

"It's a wonder how your brain isn't sprained with all the insults you came up with." Marci said coolly as Philips' smirk dropped to a frown.

"What did you say?" Philips asked looking at Marci. Squints' laughing was heard in the background.

"You heard me, if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid." Marci said making the team laugh harder.

"Tomorrow, noon, at our field. Be there toots and you to buffalo-butt breath." Philips said glaring at Ham.

"Count on it pee-drinking crap face." Ham shot at him. The team cheered as Philips rode off with his team. The guys started going back to their bases as Marci walked up to Ham.

"He's in for it now." Squints whispered as everything went dead silent.

"You're lucky I hate him, or else you'd be dead by now." Marci said to Ham before going to 3rd base.

Ham nodded quickly as the guys laughed at him.


	5. Mixed Feelings and Baby Ruth

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating! It's been like 3 maybe 4 months I'm sorry! Don't worry it's summer now so there'll be lots of new chapters coming soon **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it**

* * *

><p>Ham pulled on his game face as Phillips walked up to home plate. Today Marci and the boys were playing on the little leagues diamond.<p>

"Play Ball," Ham shouted, "Hurry up batter. It's gonna be a short game and I gotta get home for lunch." The ball went straight pass Phillips and into Ham's glove.

"That's one," Ham snickered. Marci hid her smile as she stood in centerfield, "You know, if I had a dog as ugly as you, I'd shave his butt and tell him to walk backwards." Marci actually let a small laugh come out. Benny turned back and gave her a smile before focusing on the game. Small flutters were being pushed down to the pit of Marci's stomach.

"The heater, here it comes, I dare you. Strike three you're out." Ham said as the ball came to the middle of his glove.

"Hey, is that your sister out there in left field, naked; she's naked," Ham taunted making Phillips miss his swing.

"Shut up Porter!" Phillips yelled as Ham started to laugh heartily. Ham raised his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to have a little friendly conversation. Come on, you think she'd go out with me?" Ham joked.

Marci's turn to bat was next. She tapped the bat on home plat before getting in ready position.

"I'll go easy on ya sweetheart!" Porter smirked.

"Please, it should be me going easy on you." Marci snapped. Phillips glared as he pitched. Marci swung and managed to get to third base.

Benny had managed to get a homerun (no surprise there) and decided to run around the bases slowly to rub it in Phillips' face. The end of the game had finally come with the Sandlot gang winning 3-0. Marci wrapped her arms around Benny's waist as he did with her shoulders while they walked home.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay over at your place, just for tonight. You know since you're mom's outta town and mine are on some late night date?" Benny asked through the comfortable silence. "Yeah I guess, but for now it's time to get our party on at the carnival." Marci smiled. Benny felt a little part of him melt but regained his posture and smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, it's all on me tonight." Benny said through the shouting of the boys. Choruses of 'Thanks Benny' were heard as Benny started to pay for the tickets. Stepping back, he handed everyone their ticket. Marci was last. Their fingers brushed slightly, Benny let it linger there for a while before Marci brought it back blushing. Benny's eyes stared at her before being interrupted by Bertram.<p>

"Aw crap! I almost forgot!" Bertram yelled. That brought everyone back and asking what. He pulled a packet from his back. "Chaw! I was saving it for a good time."

"What is it?" Smalls asked.

"Big Chief."

"A life killer," Marci muttered under her breath. Smalls looked at her curiously as she waved it off.

"Jeez, Smalls. I suppose you don't even know who The Babe is either." Porter said sarcastically causing the guys to laugh. Marci huffed and leaned on a pole behind her. "It's plug, wad, chewing tobacco."

"Baccy man," Bertram added.

"What do you do with it?" Smalls asked. Ham and Bertram exchanged disbelief looks.

"You're killing me smalls," Ham stated. He took a piece and stuffed it in his mouth. "Chew it, of course."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"But it's going to make you sick." Marci cut in stepping next to Smalls.

"Ah! Quit babying us Shorty, we're men now." Ham waved off making Marci snort.

"All the pros do it." Kenny added.

"Yeah-yeah, gives you ton of energy." Yeah-Yeah said also ignoring Marci's warning.

"Let's dip, let's dip!" Squints chanted. Marci sighed knowing she couldn't change their minds.

"I'll see you guys later." Marci said walking towards the tents with games. Benny grabbed her wrists.

"I'll meet up with you later okay?" Benny said while Ham and Bertram started passing around the tobacco. Marci only nodded before walking away. She tried making it look like she was having fun instead of looking like a loner at a carnival. Smiling as she passed a tent full of stuffed animals, an old man hosting the game stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, would a lovely lady like you want to try and knock down those three pins and win a fluffy bear?" The man asked pointing his black cane towards the towered pins. Marci pursed her lips.

"Sure," She replied handing him a ticket only to have him push it back.

"It's on the house." He smiled, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone here." Marci was starting to get creeped out. She quickly grabbed the ball from his wrinkled hands and squeezed it tightly. Throwing an underhand she knocked down the pins. After recovering from shock he smiled at her.

"Pick any prize." He said happily gesturing the stuffed animals around him. Marci smiled lightly when she pointed to a chestnut bear with abnormal brown eyes. His eyes twinkling, he handed her the large bear.

"Looks like you _didn't_ come here alone." He winked looking over her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she saw a pale Benny avoiding her eyes and onto the ground. After thanking the man she jogged up to him.

"Are you okay Benny?" She asked worriedly. He merely shrugged.

"I'm feeling a little sick, can we head home?" Benny asked lifting his eyes to meet hers. Marci nodded and they started their way towards her house.

"Where'd you get the bear?" Benny asked as they reached her front door.

"Oh, I won it." Marci said simply before entering. Benny closed the door before closing his own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marci asked leading him to the couch.

"I think you were right about the tobacco." Benny chuckled slightly. Marci placed the bear next to him.

"Here, you need to rest. I'll make you something to eat." She said before heading to the kitchen.

Blowing on the steam, Marci held the bowl carefully and sat next to the sleeping boy.

"Benny, wake up," She said gently shaking him. His eyes cracked open, but were fully woken by the bowl of soup in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked groggily.

"Chicken soup, eat up," She sat handing it to him. She watched as he sipped it slowly.

"You know how we're really good friends," Benny asked looking at her quietly. Marci nodded slowly her heart beat accelerating, "And you know that no matter what, we'll always be the best of friends?" Marci nodded as he leaned in closer. "Can I tell you something?" He asked barely audible. Marci nodded again.

"You're a really bad cook." Benny joked making Marci scowl and shoved him playfully. Benny chuckled and set the soup down. "You're a really good friend for doing this." _Yeah, friends…_

* * *

><p>The next morning when Marci woke up, Benny was already gone. <em>Probably to get another baseball<em>, Marci thought sadly as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mom? You're back early." Marci commented as she glanced at her mother, who sipped on Jasmine tea.

"Yes, well, I had to come back for your birthday. That nice boy told me to give this to you." Her mother handed her a leather album with a ribbon closing the pages. Marci looked carefully at the photo on the cover. It was her and the sandlot boys, not including Smalls though.

"So, do you have any plans today?" Her mother asked breaking her trance. She looked at her mother in shock never had her mother asked her what she was doing.

"Um, I'm meeting the boys at the sandlot today." Marci mumbled as she chewed on toast. She heard her mother sniff in disapproval.

"One day, those boys will corrupt you." Her mother said walking to her room. "Be back for lunch."

"They already have." Marci snorted as she headed out to the sandlot.

* * *

><p>A blur had attacked Benny into a tight hug.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times." Marci squealed as she hugged him. A catcall was heard from behind them making Marci pull back immediately.

"Ah no problem Shorty, it's your birthday making you…" Benny trailed off.

"Fourteen you jerk." Marci smiled as she playfully punched him. A chorus of 'happy birthdays' were heard as she turned to the others.

"Sorry we don't have a special present like _Benny."_ Squints taunted winking at the blushing pair as the boys laughed.

"Base up you knuckle heads." Benny yelled as they waved him off. Marci smiled at him before running to right field.

Benny was unusually focused today, because he did something none of them would have done. Kenny had pitched one of his best heaters that day and Benny had hit it as hard as he could. That caused the ball to unravel and fall. Smalls had caught the inside of the ball while the outer layer landed a few feet away. The gang broke out of the shocking trance and ran to the skin of the baseball, circling around it.

Benny seemed to be the opposite of what they were feeling 'cause he was pretty upset that it had unsewn itself.

"Come on Benny man, Maybe two or three guys in history ever busted the guts out of a ball. _Must be an omen_," Squints said.

"All's it means is that we can't play no more. I mean, it's only twelve o' clock and I just ruined the whole day for us." Benny complained.

"No you didn't, that's the most amazing thing I ever saw." Kenny added.

"Yeah, no kidding," Marci breathed.

"Anybody got any money?" Benny asked. Answers of no were given. "Then it ain't okay, 'cause now we can't play no more."

"Yeah we can." Smalls said nodding.

"What you got ninety eight extra cents lying around at home Smalls?" Benny asked sarcastically causing Marci to nudge him in the stomach.

"No but I got a ball." Smalls said nervously.

"Go get it!" Everyone shouted.

Benny sighed and sat on second base. Marci joined him.

"What's wrong?" Marci asked when she saw him having what looked like an internal argument.

"Have you ever, I don't know, felt something that you shouldn't?" Benny asked looking at her.

"Like when that night you felt really sick." Marci said giving a pointed look.

"No, I already promised that I wouldn't do it again," Benny said in a childish voice. Marci gave him a small smile.

"Then like what?" Marci asked. Just when he opened his mouth Squints came over.

"Like _looove," _he said running away making the remaining boys laugh. Marci rolled her eyes and looked at Benny who blushed and avoided her eyes.

"Is that-"

"I got it guys, I got the ball guys!" Smalls yelled running to them.

"We'll talk about it later." Benny said standing up and handing a hand to help her. Grabbing it, she lifted up and turned to Smalls.

"Here, Benny, I got it." Smalls said smiling as he handed it to Benny.

"Bitchin', your ball, your ups, here you go," Benny said smiling as well when he handed Smalls the bat. Marci patted his back on her way to right field. Benny threw the ball to Kenny as he ran to center field. Ham had said something that caught Smalls off guard making him swing late.

The second time made Marci drop her glove. Benny ran for it, until it went over the fence.

"Oh no," Marci said running to them.

Smalls quickly paled as he stared at the fence. "Oh no, oh no."

"Nice hit Smalls." Benny congratulated, "its outta here, who's got the big ball now?" The boys started chanting Smalls when Marci reached them. Marci slapped Benny arm.

"What?" Benny asked, Marci pointed to a now sick looking Smalls.

"You forgot to turn, you got to third base!" Ham pointed out when he caught up. "Smalls- what the hell is he doing?"

"Maybe the shock of his first homer was too much for him." Bertram suggested. The gang walked up to Smalls who just stood there staring at the fence in horror.

"Smalls?" Marci asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Everything was silent except for the growling on the other side. Smalls slowly turned around causing Marci to let her hand fall.

"We got to get that ball back." Smalls said urgently.

"Oh, yeah right, good one Smalls," Ham said as the boys agreed to his _'joke'. _Smalls looked as if he was about to cry.

"Forget about man, let's get another ball." Benny said.

"No, you don't understand!" Smalls yelled.

"Sure we do. You feel bad 'cause you belted a homer. Now we can't play no more." Benny replied as if it was nothing.

"No, you don't understand! That wasn't my ball!" Smalls said causing everything to go silent.

"What do you mean that wasn't you're ball?" Squints asked pushing up his glasses.

"It was my stepdad's. I stole it from his trophy room. It was a present or something. Somebody gave it to him. But we gotta get it back, he's gonna kill me." Smalls admitted.

"Listen to me, Smalls," Squints said standing tall, "It's a matter of life and death. Where did your old man get that ball?"

"What? I don't know. Some lady gave it to him. Why?" Smalls asked. The gang just looked plain confused. "Yeah, she even signed her name on it. Some lady named… Ruth, Baby Ruth."

"Babe Ruth!"


	6. Outsmarting The Beast

**Hey, guys! I know, I know! It's been forever I'm sooo sorry things have gotten really hectic over the summer and having writers block doesn't really help but I'm back and ready to finish this story once and for all!**

**Thanks for all the new reviewers! I just hit over 2,000 readers! That's amazing or should I say amaZAYN! Lol I'm such a dork. I own absolutely nothing but Marci.**

**Simrin19- Aww thanks, I'm trying so hard to make longer chapters, I promise.**

**THEcheeseluver12- btw I love your name lol. She is? I'll have to work on that, I just thought she was too sarcastic for her own good haha.**

**Sarah- thanks a bunch **

**Allison- well wouldn't everyone like to know *wink wink***

**HermioneandMarcus- (never thought that was a pairing :P) Aww you're too sweet**

** - I will update soon, well I am now**

**hockeychick9- thanks, OK I WILL UPDATE.**

**R. - Really?! Yay! Someone who can relate **

**Someone- uh yeah I'm updating now lol.**

* * *

><p>Everyone, besides Marci and Smalls, ran to the fence and looked over before screaming and running back.<p>

"The beast got." Kennedy panted.

"You're dead as a doornail Smalls." Tommy stated.

"You're dead as a doornail." Timmy repeated.

"Smalls, you mean to tell me that you went home and swiped a ball that was signed by Babe Ruth, and you brought it here and actually played with it?" Tommy continued. Marci clamped a hand over Timmy's mouth to keep him from repeating.

"Yeah, but I was going to bring it back." Smalls insisted.

"But it was signed by Babe Ruth!" Squints shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah, you keep telling me that. Who is she?" Smalls asked making the gang go silent.

"What?" Ham asked in disbelief, "What!?"

"The Sultan of Swat."

"The King of Crash."

"The Colossus of Clout."

"The Colossus of Clout."

"Babe Ruth!"

"The Great Bambino!" Ham shouted slowly as if he were stupid, well in this case he was.

"Oh my god! You mean that's the same guy?" Smalls yelled.

"Yeah!" They all yelled, even Marci had joined in while Benny just stood there rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Smalls, Babe Ruth is the greatest baseball player who ever lived." Benny piped up, "I mean people say he's less than a god but more than a man. You know like Hercules or something." Marci resisted the urge to laugh at the comparison. "That ball you just aced to the beast is worth, well, more than your whole life." Marci nudged her elbow to his rib glaring at him as he merely shrugged.

Smalls groaned and dropped to his knees. "I don't feel so good."

The guys circled around trying to cool him down while Marci stared at the fence.

"We have to get that ball back." Smalls said in a small voice.

The guys glanced at each other before turning to Marci.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, what's the plan?" Squints shouted.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Marci asked trying to raise an eyebrow but obviously failed.

"Well you are the brains of this team Shorty." Benny said trying not to smile at her failed eyebrows. Marci sighed before turning to Smalls.

"Well? When does your old man get home from work? She asked the horridly pale boy.

"He's gone on business. Out of town, but he could be back anytime." Smalls said standing on his feet. Benny got a look on his face that made Marci look at him. He's got a plan and she knew it so she nodded at him.

"All right then find out when. And guys spread out and look for bottles and cash' em in. We need 98 cents. We gotta buy us a ball." Benny finished off as the guys cheered and split up. Benny turned to Marci.

"Come on Shorty, you're with me. We gotta talk." Benny said whispering the last part. He grabbed her arm and dragged to her to an empty street. While looking for bottles, Marci stole glances at Benny. _No, no, no, no! I can't like him. He's my best friend! That's like an ultimate trap for being friend zoned! _Marci thought shaking her head. No way could she like him, that's the biggest rule about being friends with the opposite gender. She can't like him! _No, I can't. _But then she thought about all the times they hung out, always being flirty with each other. Or the way his eyes light up when the word baseball was mentioned. Or how he smiled when she was around and…_ Oh my gosh I like him! No, no, no!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself.

"Hey could we talk Shorty?" Benny asked.

"That's why you practically dragged me here. What's up?" Marci asked trying to keep her voice cool and the butterflies in check. She found two bottles and set them down before sitting down Indian style.

"Well, for the past few days, I've been going through some stuff." Benny started making Marci sigh. "And it's weird stuff. You know that 'special' someone that just makes you so nervous that you feel like throwing up every time you see them?" Marci interrupted.

"Wait is this nerves or the fact that that person is really bad looking?" Marci laughed noticing how Benny's lips twitched to a half smile. _Stop it!_ _Gosh why are you so attractive!_ Benny gave a small laugh.

"This is stupid, I should just tell her how I feel shouldn't I?" Benny asked picking up another bottle. _Her? _Marci felt her heart drop. _You hear that? It's the sound of my heart crushing to a million pieces. What the heck? I just realized I like him and now I'm gonna live on with no heart? That's messed up._

"Er, Shorty you there?" Benny asked snapping his fingers. Marci shook her head.

"Yeah, I think you… should go for it, if she's that special." Marci attempted to smile but it came of as a grimace. Benny opened his mouth to speak again but Bertram run in.

"Hey we found enough bott- Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk as he looked at the two.

"Yes."

"No."

Marci looked at Benny before glancing and Bertram.

"Let's go buy a ball then." She said before running ahead to the drug store with the boys in tow.

"What happened?" Bertram whispered to Benny but he waved it off.

* * *

><p>Everyone rushed out of the drug store with Squints and Yeah Yeah fighting to open the small box. With everyone shouting hurry up and pushing Marci shoved her way through to where she wasn't in the small circle anymore. She watched amusingly as the guys were looking for a pencil to hand to Benny. Everyone had quieted down as Benny tried faking Babe Ruth's signature. The guys complained about how crappy it looks.<p>

"Should've given it to Shorty, she's got better handwriting." Ham put in as the guys agreed. Benny rolled his eyes and went on about how it'll just buy them time. Marci sighed and leaned against the store window. The guys started running to Small's place pushing Marci with them.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone was back together, no one had talked. <em>Some birthday this turned out to be<em>, Marci thought sarcastically still trying to wonder who had won the heart of her best friend. _I'm not jealous, just having a strong dislike for the thing._

"Hey I got it!" Smalls said making everyone turn their heads to him, "Why don't we just go over, and knock on the door and ask Mr. Mertle if he can if he can get it for us?"

"Are you out of your mind? Mr. Mertle's the meanest old man that ever lived." Squints said, "He's the one that made The Beast eat that kid. It's not an option Smalls. Forget about it." He had said the last part a little harsh so Marci flicked his forehead earning a yell from him.

"Oh ok, sorry I will." Smalls said in a small voice again. Marci stood up and walked to Smalls.

"Look it's not your f- well it is but somehow these guys _will_ do something stupid to get the ball back." Marci said ruffling up his hair.

"Let's just look out the window." Squints said as the guys got up. Marci stayed behind and crossed her arms over her chest. Benny glanced at her but she had avoided eye contact. _What's special about this girl anyways? __**That's just your jealous side talking. **__Shut up brain! _Marci internally groaned, great now she's talking to herself.

After a long moment of silence, Marci had to say something.

"Well?" She asked making the guys jump.

"Don't do that Shorty!" Squints said placing a hand over his heart.

"What did you see?" Marci asked rolling her eyes at the always dramatic Squints.

"We're on his territory now." Ham stated in a shaky voice.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" Benny asked as all heads swiveled towards Marci.

"Hey I got nothing. And stop staring at me." Marci said shrugging.

* * *

><p>The guys started setting up on their 'winging' it plan. Marci was stuck on watch with Squints up on the tree house.<p>

"He said bright ideas not idiotic ones." Marci mumbled as she stood next to Squints.

"Shut up Shorty." Squints said making her stick her tongue out.

"You shouldn't be talking when you're about half my size." Marci countered back causing him to stick out his tongue.

Marci noticed a stick coming from the end of the fence. Squints glanced at them before whispering "Farther."

"Just a little bit more." Marci whispered. A paw suddenly clamped onto the stick causing everyone to scream including Marci. She didn't know if she should have laughed or continued to scream when she saw Squints sticking his head everywhere to scream.

* * *

><p>A pan this time had stuck out instead of the now chewed up stick. Squints and Marci continued to give directions. Just as they got it a paw struck the pan once again causing everyone to scream in fear. Marci and Squints watched from a view where a frying, bent up pan flew across the fence to where the rest of the team were.<p>

"I think we've seriously underestimated the beast." Tommy said as they circled around the beat up pan.

"Obviously we're dealing with a superior intelligence." Squints said. Marci rolled her eyes.

"Power connected." Smalls confirmed as Marci reached the tree house.

"What's going on?" Marci asked glancing at the guys and oddly shaped vacuum.

"Just watch." Benny said pulling her to the small balcony as Marci tried not paying attention to how close they were. Marci scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at the long stick with a glove.

"What the- guys it isn't going to work." Marci whispered but a hand had clamped over her mouth.

"Okay, we're ready." Ham said struggling with the stick. Marci struggled against the hand and licked it. Benny retrieved his hand.

"Real mature." Benny whispered. Marci responded by sticking out her tongue. As the guys started to haul it up Marci saw something move in the dog house.

"Oh no," Marci said covering her eyes. The Beast got a grip of the metal pole with his jaws as the others screamed. The glove had fallen off and the pipe was pinched shut causing the vacuums to go crazy.

"Shut the thing off!" Marci demanded as the guys struggled with it.

"I can't it's shorting out." Smalls yelled. Benny grabbed Marci.

"Let's get outta here." Benny said pulling her down with him. Everyone started to freak out and followed them out of the tree house screaming. Ham was frozen in fear when he reached the latter.

"Ham get the hell down here!" Marci yelled causing him to fall as he screamed. Once he was down everyone ran trying to get a safe distance away from the tree house. An explosion was heard when everyone ducked and covered. Footsteps were heard when Tommy showed up.

"Tommy?" Marci whispered as he walked towards them covered in white dust.

"We've been going about this all wrong." Tommy sighed as he glanced at the smoking tree house. "I blame myself. We need total surprise."

_Well this couldn't get any worse, _Marci thought .


	7. Mothers and Kisses

**Hey hey hey don't worry I am NOT giving up on this story. But sadly it's almost done just a few more chapters plus an epilogue plus a sequel! YAY!**

* * *

><p>"This is the most reckless, idiotic, and stupid thing you guys have ever done." Marci whisperedyelled at them when they had told her the plan. "Sending a little kid airborne to get a ball? He could get killed!"

"Hey, I'm not a little kid!" Yeah- Yeah protested as they got something that resembled a harness.

"That's what you got? You could die!" Marci yelled. She inhaled deeply before messaging her temples. "You know what; Fine, go get yourself killed, I'll be here to say I told you so." Yeah-Yeah seemed a little hesitant but then tried to pluck up the courage.

"Take me up." Yeah- Yeah said. Ham nodded and started to peddle him up. Marci sighed and went behind Benny to help hold Yeah-Yeah up. Marci bit her lip in worry as they slowly let him down. Benny turned around when he heard a small whimper come out from her.

"He'll be fine." Benny whispered. Marci doubted it but nodded anyways as he smiled at her and turned back around. _Stupid Benny and his Stupid attractive smile! _A growl was heard right after Yeah-Yeah confirmed that he had the ball. Silence fell after the growl.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Pull him up!" Marci yelled causing everyone to panic as they tried to pull him back up. Ham's foot accidently slipped causing everyone to scream. Yeah-Yeah came back up as he screamed and rubbed his lip over his lips. Finally they had gotten him down and away from The Beast.

"I told you so." Marci said glaring at them as she dusted the dust off her jeans. "I'm heading home for a while."

* * *

><p>Marci sat on her bed sorting out pictures to put in her new photo album when she found an old picture of the team before Smalls. Smiling, she placed the picture in a slot before reminding herself to get a picture of all of them again including Smalls. Sighing she placed the album under her bed and looked out the window. A loud scream was heard from the sandlot as her eyes widened.<p>

"Oh now what." Marci yelled before scrambling to get u and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Marci paused when she heard the cold in her mother's voice. Turning around she found her mother glaring at her.

"To the sandlot," Marci said slowly.

"I don't think so. Can you explain this to me?" Her mother grabbed something from behind her and dangled it from her fingers. It was the dress she had worn on the fourth of July covered in dust and dirt.

"I went to the sandlot to find you but I found this instead. How could you disrespect me by doing _this_ to a dress I _made_ for you?" Her mother was beyond furious.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't make it if you'd just realized I'm not like other girls! I don't like wearing dresses or getting my nails done, hell I don't even like hanging out with other girls!" Marci yelled back. "Now if you excuse me, I have friends to get back to."

"Why? Why can't you be like other girls?" Her mother asked. Her grip on the dress was so hard her knuckles were white.

"Because…" Marci didn't know why maybe because of all the drama.

"I guess that's it." Her mother said glaring, "Have fun with your _friends._"

Marci stomped out of the house before running to the sandlot to find the guys staring at the fence.

"What did I miss?" Marci asked.

* * *

><p>"Psst. Shorty." Marci groaned before yawning and sitting up and walking to her window.<p>

"What Benny?" She asked as she unlatched the lock but was caught off guard when he was literally on her roof. He jumped into her room before sitting on her bed.

"Benny I don't have time for this, my mom's already mad at me." Marci said sitting across from him.

"I gotta tell you what happened." Benny explained his dream with Babe Ruth until Marci started laughing.

"So wait he took your Hank Aaron card?" Marci giggled quietly.

"That's what you got from my dream?" Benny asked amused. Marci quietly nodded.

"Okay so what's the deal with your mom?" Benny asked softly.

"She's at it again. Saying that I should be like other girls." Marci whispered. Benny grabbed her hand.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're better than most girls and you're my best friend that's what matters right." Benny said causing her to smack his arm muttering big head. She had just noticed that they were leaning as she felt her face go warm. Marci stopped and turned away avoiding eye contact. It wasn't fair to the girl who won the heart of her best friend.

"You should go, I'll see you tomorrow." Marci said before crawling back to bed. Benny nodded sadly before exiting out of her room.

* * *

><p>"About last night-" "It's fine Benny." Marci said avoiding his eyes. Benny nodded once more before the guys gathered around. Benny stood a few feet away from them and placed a shoebox on the ground. Taking the off his shoes he placed on P.F. flyers.<p>

"We can't let him do this man." Kennedy muttered. Smalls stepped up.

"Benny wait." Smalls said as Benny walked farther to the fence. "It's okay, it was my fault. You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, come on Benny man. You don't have to do it. Forget about it." Squints piped up. "It's like committing suicide, Benny don't do it."

"Yeah don't do it Benny." Tommy added. "Yeah don't do it. Its suicide." Timmy repeated.

"Yeah I do Smalls." Benny insisted, "I have to do this." Benny started getting up on the tire but stepped back down and walked towards them. A confused chorus of 'Benny what are you doing?' came out until he stopped right in front of Marci. Ham's eyes widened as Squints gasped. Benny grabbed Marci face and placed his lips firmly onto hers. Marci's eyes widened before she processed what was going on. Just as Benny pulled away Marci placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were warm as they maneuvered with hers, a perfect fit. A catcall was heard as they pulled away.

"Just in case," Benny said smiling at her. Just she smiled back the team cheered.

"I KNEW it!" Squints yelled as Benny ran back to the tire. Silence dawned the team as they watched in horror when Benny continued to climb up the fence. Benny turned back around locking eyes with the team before turning back. As if in slow motion Benny jumped over the fence.

Something told Marci that this wasn't where things get better.


	8. The End or Not

**Oh my gosh! The last chapter before the epilogue! *cries* NO!**

* * *

><p>Silence fell except for growling on the other side.<p>

"Do you think he's dead?" Ham asked causing Marci to slap the back of his head. "Ow! It was just a question!" Hearing a chain break the team backed up startled when Benny jumped back over landing on his back as the team circled around him cheering.

"What's wrong Benny?" Marci asked through the cheers causing the guys to stop.

"Oh Sh*** (lol haha sorry I had to)!" Benny yelled before running away. The Beast had jumped over the fence before running at Benny. The team stared, opened mouth.

"You idiots let's go!" Marci yelled running after them before the team made sounds of agreement and ran with her.

"Wait, I'll be right back." Marci said before turning back.

"Where are-" "Just go!" Marci stopped at old man Mertle's door step. She gently knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard on the other side. A dark skinned elderly opened the door with a frown.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>A crash was heard outside. Marci picked up the torn tennis ball. "Are you sure it'll work?" Mr. Mertle nodded. Marci sighed and ran outside. Dust was everywhere but she could make out someone next to the dog house.<p>

"Benny!" Marci yelled as she ran up to him. He welcomed her in open arms as the dust cleared up. She could see the boys slowly walking up to them but the poor dog under the fence had caught her eye.

"Hercules!" The guys gave her confused looks as she tried freeing the dog.

"What are doing?!" Squints whispered.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? Help please?" Marci asked trying to push the fence up.

Smalls came over to help as Marci tried comforting the dog. Eventually Benny came to help as well. Marci stepped away and held the torn tennis ball out.

"Come on Hercules you know you want it." Marci tried tempting him and it seemed to be working. Hercules tried to struggle from underneath the fence. The dog ran to Marci licking her face and pawing the ball as the rest of the team stood there with mouths opened. The dog walked to Smalls as he turned around. As if having a staring contest Smalls stood there terrified while Benny jumped to his feet weary of the dog. Hercules started giving Smalls kisses all over his face as Marci laughed at their faces. The team walked to where Hercules was. There it was a small pile of baseballs that were once thrown over the fence.

"Now we can play forever." Benny said.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Marci asked as they walked out of Mr. Mertle's home. Smalls held up a ball.<p>

"I'm not dead!" Smalls exclaimed making Marci laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, about what happened earlier." Benny started as they walked home.<p>

"What about earlier?" Marci asked.

"Well does make us a real thing, cause I've been trying to build up the courage to kiss you." Benny said looking at Marci. Marci laughed as she laced their fingers together.

"Yeah, I guess." Marci bit her lip as Benny smiled.

"Good, now I can take you on a date." Benny said twirling her around causing both to laugh aloud. As they stopped by her house, her mother walked out.

"Mom-" "No, Marci. I think it's time for me to talk. I realized sometimes you can be a pain but I need to accept that you're growing up and making your own decisions. And that's fine with me. My behavior was unneeded and I'm sorry." Mrs. Dale waited for her daughter's response but didn't expect a hug. She made a small sound of surprised but hugged back anyways.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." Benny cleared his throat making it obvious that he was uncomfortable. Mrs. Dale smiled at him.

"Maybe one day you could teach me how to play, you know baseball for fun." Her mother said making them all laugh.

* * *

><p>"Aw come on guys! One picture!" Marci begged for the tenth time today. The team exchanged looks before sighing and getting into position. Marci clapped her hands together smiling before setting the timer for a picture. After the flash went out the team ran back to their positions before she could make them do anymore.<p>

_I found out Yeah-Yeah' s parents had shipped him off to military school. After the army, he became one of the pioneering developers of bungee jumping. Of course we all know why._

_Bertram, well- Bertram got really into the 60's and no one ever saw him again._

_Timmy and Tommy became an architect and a contractor. They started out small, designing playground equipment and prefabricated tree houses. But they became multimillionaires when they invented the mini malls. _

_Squints grew up and married Wendy Peffercorn. They have nine kids. They bought Vincent's drug store, and they still own it to this day. _

_Hamilton Porter became a professional wrestler. You know him as the Great Hambino. _

_DeNunez played triple-A ball, but he never got to the majors. He owns his own business now, and he coaches a little league team that his sons play on called the Heaters. _

_Hercules lived to be 199 years old uh in dog years._

_Marci Dale had surprisingly settled down as a single soon-to-be-mother and started writing for the local newspaper._

_I was the last one to move away. But when I did the sandlot was still there. After Benny pickled The Beast, his reputation spread all over town. From then on, he was known as Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez. And the nickname stuck with him for the rest of his life._

_And as for Benny and Marci, they stayed strong through Junior high and high school. But things split up after realizing that Benny was going to make it big and Marci was staying in her home town. In the end things worked out fine, but fate has another idea._

**Ahhhh! It's over an epilogue will be maing it's way don't worry and so will the sequel. I was going to make it based on the second movie but when I watched it… it sucked. It was just a copycat of the first one but with a girl team added to it. So I'm making it based on the 3****rd**** one! Plus it has Squints yay!**


	9. Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue! So sad, the very very very last chapter of Shorty Dale , well here goes nothing.**

**Hockeychick19- *sigh* this is the end my friend ~cries in corner~ but I did take it to consideration to put some memories in this chapter! and don't worry about being negative, I thank you for constructive criticism so thanks **

**Simrin19- I know, I really wanted to make this as canon as possible, so just use your ~imagine~**

**Guest- well here's your answer.**

3 years. He'd left 3 years ago, just like her father, but this time with a baby. Marci Dale tightened her grip on the fussy toddler as she scanned her notes. _Stupid writer's block_, Marci thought irritably. She gently shushed her young and placed the notepad on her desk. Placing the sleepy child in the crib, Marci quietly rubbed her forehead before going for a quick walk. She quietly reminisced as she reached the Sandlot.

"_Benny, what are you doing?" Marci laughed as he dragged her to the middle of the sandlot. She let out a small gasp. There lay a small picnic right underneath the stars. _

"_Oh, Benny it's gorgeous." Marci breathed. Benny let out a nervous chuckle before leading her to the red checkered blanket. Before sitting down, Benny grabbed an old radio out of the basket and turned on something that resembled classical. He offered a hand as Marci tried not to laugh aloud. Grabbing his hand into her own, Benny pulled her closer. While they (_attempted) _to sway to the music they ended up steeping on each other's toes. _

"_That's the sixth time." Benny remarked as she accidently stepped on his foot. Marci let out a laugh causing Benny to join._

She cracked a smile before heading for the bleachers.

"_Yeah, when pigs fly." Marci said sarcastically to the circle of guys around her. _

"_Please, pretty please." Ham begged. Marci shook her head._

"_Like hell, I'm not going to_ seduce_ Philips into giving me their 'secret weapon'." Marci said wrinkling her nose in disgust. As the guys opened their mouths to beg Benny stepped in._

"_Guys enough, if she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to." The guys, besides Smalls, huffed away in disappointment. "Now base up you idiots." Everyone waved him off before walking, very slowly much to Benny's displeasure, to their positions. Turning back, he was met with a slightly raised eyebrow._

"_What?" _

"_You do realize that you're gripping pole really hard right?" Marci asked amusingly as he released the metal pole._

"_Oh."_

"_What? Don't like the idea of me and Phillips?" Marci teased._

"_No, I don't like the idea of you _seducing_ anyone, especially Phillips." Benny muttered as he stared at the ground, his face heating up. Marci laughed before hugging his waist._

"_Aw, you're so cute when you're jealous." Marci laughed. Benny scowled._

"_Yeah so? When you're jealous it's like world war 3." Benny said. Marci rolled her eyes before getting up. The team was only half way there at the time glancing at the couple to catch any juicy information. _

_As Marci started walking away, Benny blurted out, "I love you." Marci froze, the team froze staring at him with wide eyes, everything seemed to freeze until Marci turned around slowly. _

"_E-excuse me?" Marci stuttered. Benny rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_Er- I love you?" Benny asked. Marci felt the ends of her lips smile upwards. She walked to Benny placing her lips softly to his. The kiss was slow and timid as though it should've been their first. She pulled away from a shocked Benny._

"_I love you too," Marci whispered in his ear before hitting the back of his head, "Now base up."_

Marci smiled widely at the memory but frowned when she reached the dugout.

"_Then come with me." Benny argued. He had met with a baseball agent that guaranteed him to in the Dodgers in a year tops. They were currently arguing under the dugout, trying to stay strong. _

"_Benny, you know exactly why I can't." Marci countered back. Benny let out a frustrated shout before kicking a wooden bat. _

"_Damn it Shorty, don't you ever think about what it would be like. To leave, to start a family, just the two of us? Baseball is what I've always wanted to do, and I want you there. Can't you do that for me?" Benny asked looking helplessly at Marci. _A family? Was she even ready for that? _Sighing she looked at Benny apologetically. _

"_Benny as much as I would, I can't leave. I can't leave my home town, the sandlot, my mom. Benny, my mom! I can't just leave her like my dad and you know that." Marci said slightly raising her voice._

"_Maybe this won't work out then." Benny mumbled quietly but Marci caught it. Her heart completely sunk to her stomach._

"_So what does this mean?" Marci asked not wanting to know the answer. Benny sighed sadly and averted his eyes._

"_Maybe, we just need to… break it off. For the sake of both of us." Benny licked his lips before glancing at Marci. Her whole face had gone pale, tears started to well up in her eyes. Benny's eyes widened, he wasn't comfortable or much help when it came to crying girls. "Marc-" he started as he reached out a hand to brush away a strand of hair._

"_No, you're right. For the both of us," Marci whispered coldly as she brushed his hand away._

"_Marci, please don't be like th-"_

"_Be like what Benny? Upset, angry, disappointed? You don't want to be together, wish granted I'm going home." Marci said silently fuming away. She had hoped he'd try and run after her. He never did._

A tear made its way down but was quickly wiped away. _I have John._ Marci thought bitterly before reality hit her once again, _or had. _She made the mistake of dating him through college; he made the mistake of leaving her when he found she was pregnant, 2 months pregnant. _That bastard_, Marci thought angrily glaring at the worn out shed. Yup, he left with nothing but two black eyes. Marci found herself walking through the small town. She entered Vincent's drug store only to see about eight small children running around and another being held by Wendy Peffercorn.

"Nine already? You must have a lot of down time." Marci commented to the back of a man at the counter. He jumped up in surprise but calmed down when he saw the familiar face as he pushed up his glasses.

"How are you Squints?" Marci chuckled as she watched the kids terrorizing the merchandise. "Heard you're the new baseball commissioner for the sandlot."

"Fine. Yeah finally convinced the council. How's the baby?" Squints asked shaking his head when he glanced at his children.

"She's fine, still pooping here and there." Marci laughed causing Squints to join in. "So how's kid number nine?"

"Number nine?" Squints asked amusingly.

"It's hard to remember, plus they all look the same anyway." Marci said waving it off as Squints chuckled.

"Baby's fine. So did you watch the game last night?" Squints asked softly knowing the subject was sensitive to Marci.

"Of course I did, wouldn't miss it for the world." Marci whispered tensing up. A small child around the age of six tugged on Marci's jeans.

"Aunt Shorty, can you please tell Daniel that Hank Aarman is the best baseballer ever?" Marci chuckled at him as he tried to figure out the words himself. Picking him up and propping him on her hip.

"I believe that is incorrect Chris." Marci smiled. Squints shook his head at her.

"So you do remember their names." Squints said. Marci rolled her eyes.

"I told you! Benjemanny is the best!" Both Marci and Squints laughed at the blonde haired eight year old.

"Actually, Babe Ruth is." Marci said smiling at the two. A faint 'I told you so' was heard from an aisle in a young girls' voice. "What are you teaching these kids Squints?" Squints gave her a loo before ringing up a customer. Placing the small child down, Marci said her goodbyes and headed home. An old photo album on the couch caught her eye. Not wanting to bring back old memories right now, she picked it up and shoved it completely underneath her bed. Marci quickly made her way to the nursery and checked on the tiny baby. Brushing the slight hair out her closed eyes Marci whispered, "I love you Kiley May Dale."


	10. AN

Hey guys, as you know that was the last chapter of The Tale of Shorty Dale. I own absolutely nothing but Marci, Kiley, John, Chris, and Daniel. Anyways the sequel has been up for a while: Kit's Sandlot Adventure.

As you know (if you've been following) I was going to make it based on the second movie but you know it sucked, just another sandlot but + a girls' team. I also kind of thought the plot was all over the place but that's just me, I mean when did Smalls have a brother and what the heck is the Great Fear? I thought it was The Beast. it wasn't that hard to miss. Half the time I was so confused.

Anywho, if you guys have any questions about anything PM me or Review and I'll answer them as soon as possible

Love,

The girl who is secretly stalking you


End file.
